


First Kiss

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As AU as it can be! Sorry about any mistakes, English isn't my first language. Also my first time ever writing fan fiction...</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As AU as it can be! Sorry about any mistakes, English isn't my first language. Also my first time ever writing fan fiction...

Niall was fifteen, and hasn't kissed a girl yet. Not that he wanted to kiss a girl, per se. But he did want to kiss someone, anyone, just so he could figure out what the fuss was about. Sean, his best mate, has already kissed about fifteen girls already, and has even lost his virginity to a slutty seventeen year old girl. They were apparently both drunk. At least Sean had been. And he had been bragging about sex, and how great it was. Not that Niall wanted to lose his virginity. No. He didn't. He just wanted to lose his kiss-virginity. Not the sex kind of virginity. No way. Well, maybe. But not yet. 

"Wanna play spin the bottle, Nialler?" Sean slurred, slightly intoxicated.

"Isn't that for little kids, Sean?" Niall mocked.

"Nah... There's like fifteen people waiting for us to play, and I know you like Jessica!"

"Jess is going to play  _spin the bottle_?" 

"Well, duh..."

Jessica was probably the  _only_  girl Niall dreamt about kissing, and she was indeed his dream girl. She had brown eyes, brown hair, a killer body, and a plump arse. What else could a teenage boy dream about?

"So, you  _HAVE_ to kiss the person the bottle lands on, okay?" a random guy with curly hair said. Niall didn't recognise the guy. Everyone nodded.

"Wait, we're an uneven number!" A dark haired beauty shouted out!

"We could say that the person that the bottle doesn't land on, gets a kiss from all of us?" Jessica said.

Everyone gave either a nod, or said "yeah". 

Niall's heart was beating harder than usual. He was going to get his first kiss. Hopefully it'd just be the one, and he'd not end up kissing all sixteen people there. How embarrassing would that be? 

After Jason (Niall's second best friend, right behind Sean!) kissed Jessica, the beautiful girl he secretly wanted to kiss, or feel up, Jason wanted Sean to spin the bottle. It was only five people left. The dark haired beauty, Sean, curly haired guy, and last but not least - a very shy, yet stunningly adorable boy and himself. Out of the four guys left, Niall would least want to kiss Sean, and most wanted to kiss the adorable guy. 

Niall's heart stopped. "No!" He shouted when he saw who the bottle had stopped at. "Nialler, relax," Sean slurred. Oh, how fucked up was this. "No, no, no, no, no..." Niall muttered, as Sean crawled up towards him. "Relax, Nialler, it's just a kiss..." Sean said again, and put his lips on Niall's. Niall felt slightly sick. His first kiss was with his best mate. This was so wrong. So fucking wrong. 

The curly haired kid and the dark haired beauty shared what seemed like a very passionate kiss, and the stunningly, adorable guy was the only one not getting a kiss. He stood up, and were about the leave, when Jason stopped him. "Wait. You have to kiss all of us now." Jason gave the boy a grin. 

"That's okay," the boy said. 

"No, that was the rule we set. Kiss the person the bottle landed on, and the last person not getting a kiss, had to kiss all of us. You're the last person. Hell, even Sean kissed Niall!" Jason said. Niall actually wanted to throw up now. 

 "Um, I don't, uh, actually... I don't want to kiss everyone, whilst everyone else is, um, watching." Shy, adorable guy said. Curly haired kid and dark haired beauty left. "Uh, we're, um, going to leave? No hard feelings, Liam?" Dark haired beauty said to the shy, adorable guy. "Liam, Liam, Liam" Niall chanted in his head. 

"None taken! I don't  _want_ to kiss you, Zayn." 

Dark haired beauty sniggered. "Yeah, I'm happy the bottle ended upon this beauty..." and with that, his words stopped as curly haired kid snogged what seemed like the life out of him. 

"So, go behind that tree, and none will see you kissing the others." Jason said, and led Liam away. "I'll go first, yeah?" Jason said, and pulled Liam towards the tree. Niall felt slightly jealous. 

It seemed like hours before Jason came walking towards the group. "Uh, Niall, you're up next!" Jason said, and pushed Niall towards the tree. He heard some muttering behind him, but he didn't turn around. 

"Hi," adorable shy guy supposedly named Liam said. 

"Hi," Naill gave a small smile in return. 

"Uh, my name's Liam, by the way." 

"I'm Niall."

Then silence. Slightly awkward silence.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Niall asked.

"Do what?"

"The kiss...?"

"Oh."

Silence again.

"I, uh, don't... know. I haven't kissed anyone yet. Uh, as in, this would, uh, be my first kiss."

Niall gave a gasp. 

"Really?" 

"Really. So, I don't know if I want a kiss. Yet."

Niall nodded. "I can see that." 

"So, uh, why didn't you want to kiss that guy? You're not a homophobe, are you?"

Niall laughed. Loud. 

"Nooo..." Niall then turned tomato red. "No, I uh, he's my best mate, you know, and..."

"Ah, I understand." Liam smiled as he interrupted, and Niall felt himself blush even more. 

"I just haven't kissed someone before, not even a peck on the lips, so I kind of freaked out... I mean, I really didn't want my first kiss to be him." 

Liam nodded. "You know the guy that was attacked on the lips by the curly haired guy?" Niall nodded. "Well, he's my best mate, and the curly haired guy, is actually his boyfriend. Although I am psyched that I didn't have to kiss either one of them, or you know, your best mate..." 

Niall smiled brightly at Liam. "So, who did you have your eyes set on to be your first kiss?"

Liam smiled. "Well, as the ladies goes, a girl called Danielle. She's also a friend of mine, and I know she wouldn't like, laugh at me for being a bad kisser." 

Niall nodded.

"I sort of wanted to kiss Jessica, you know, as the ladies goes. Not a friend, and I'm sure she'd actually make fun at me for being a lousy kisser, but you know... She's damn fit!" 

Liam smiled.

"Looks are important to you?" 

"Well... yeah! Not as far as relationship goes, then personality all the way. But good looks helps!" 

"So, out of all the guys there, who would you want the bottle to stop at, if you had been the one spinning it?" 

"Uh..."

"Zayn, right?" Liam smirked.

"Well, not exactly."

"Really?"

Niall nodded, whilst blushing.

"Uh, who did you want the bottle to stop at?" 

Now it was Liam's turn to blush. 

"Well... Uh...  _you_ " Liam whispered.

"What?"

"Er, you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah..."

Niall felt like a thousand butterflies were setting lose in his stomach. He felt slightly sick again, and he was almost positive that his face was on fire. It certainly felt like it, and he was positive he looked so incredibly red right now. 

Liam gave a small smile, before he slightly leaned in. Niall felt his heart beat faster, although he had kissed Sean. Niall leaned in as well. Just inches away from each other, Niall fluttered his eyes close. He felt his palms became slightly sweaty, but there was no time to dry them. He pulled Liam closer to him, and Liam held a hand on his back, and oh... his other on the back of his head. So close. Niall felt the soft brush of Liam's lips on his, and the butterflies exploded into a million pieces. Niall felt like his whole body was on fire, just by the fact that he kissed a litteral stranger. 

Niall gave a small moan, and felt himself blush even more. Niall had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life, and was about to end his kiss with Liam. Thankfully, Liam also gave a moan right after Niall, and Niall felt a whole lot better.

"Wow," was all Liam could say. His hair was ruffled by Niall's fingers when they were kissing, and Niall had a feeling his hair wasn't looking any better. It felt good when Liam played with his hair while they were kissing though.

"That was... just as I imagnined my first kiss to be..." Niall whispered.

"Me too." Liam whispered back

"So... I should probably go."

"Why?"

"Uh, you do realise you actually have got about... eleven people left to kiss, right?" 

Liam chuckled.

"Nah. I told, uh, that guy... that I, uh, wasn't really interested in, uh, kissing those other people. I told him he could either send you first, and tell the people himself that I wasn't interested, or he could like make you wait, whilst I told the others. Either way, I only wanted to kiss you tonight."

"Oh." Niall blushed again, and almost cursed his pale complection. 

"So, do you have to leave?"

"Uh... No, not really." 

Liam gave Niall a brilliant smile, and a look that could only be described as a 'puppy look'.

"So, you want to hang out?" 

Niall nodded.

"Want to do anything in particular?"

Niall gave Liam a small smirk. "I'd really like to kiss you again."


End file.
